


Cradle Our Desire

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Amused (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Episode: s15e09 The Trap - Dean Winchester's Prayer Scene, Feels, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Quote: Angels are watching over you. (Supernatural), Quote: He's in love with humanity (Supernatural), Quote: I learned that from the pizza man. (Supernatural), Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), Quote: We are. (Supernatural: Raising Hell), Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester is So Done, Secret Relationship, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off of drowning, cradle our desire, you know the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Dean pauses, hesitating slightly with one hand half raised. “You’re sure he’s sleeping right?”Cass grins. “Definitely.”“Are you like a bajillion percent sure?” Dean asks again, nervousness making his featured pinch.Laying an arm on his hand, Cass whispers: “Yes Dean. He’s asleep. I should know because I see the same patterns when you are asleep.”“Your creeper habits are coming in handy then.” Dean teases.Cass shakes his head wryly, but his eyes are still filled with mirth. His head slowly gravitating towards Dean.Their lips meet and their eyes shut in bliss. Dean’s hands make their way to Cass’ nape whilst Cass’ hands come up to cup Dean’s face, dragging him closer.“Woah.” Dean says suddenly, his eyes darting back to Sam again. “Here?”ORSam is just trying to sleep and Dean and Cass make some noise!Which, of course, results in: sam.exe has stopped functioning
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	Cradle Our Desire

Dean’s eyes drift to Sam, whose head rests at an awkward angle on the hardwood table.

Despite how painful it looks Dean isn't waking Sam anytime soon. He's not going to pass up a golden opportunity.

At his side, Cass is also staring at Sam, Dean notices the small smile on his face. It’s a devious sort of smile that speaks to the mischief they’re about to engage in. He can tell they're thinking the same thing.

“Do you know what this means?” Cass says, almost falling off of his chair in his quest to get his lips as close to Dean’s ears as possible. They're definitely on the same page.

Dean rubs his hands together, his eyes darting back to Sam. “Hell yeah. Grab a marker Cass. Sam’s getting his beauty sleep and _we_ need to begin the beautification process.”

Cass’ expression turns sour and he smacks Dean’s arm none too gently. “Dean.” He says in a chastising voice. “We haven’t spent time alone in ages.”

Dean relents, leaning back in his chair and focusing solely on Cass.

“It’s true. I’ve missed you.” Dean pauses, hesitating slightly with one hand half raised. “You’re sure he’s sleeping right?”

Cass grins. “Definitely.”

“Are you like a bajillion percent sure?” Dean asks again, nervousness making his features pinch.

Laying an arm on his hand, Cass whispers: “Yes Dean. He’s asleep. I should know because I see the same patterns when _you_ are asleep.”

“Your creeper habits are coming in handy then.” Dean teases. He’s known about Cass watching him sleep for some time now. His arguments against it had been a necessary evil; to keep himself sane. As they say: fake it till you make it. That obviously hadn’t worked.

Sometimes he’d wake up in the night to find Cass on a chair near his bed. They’d stare at each other long enough to acknowledge each other’s presence, then Dean would head back to sleep. It was an unspoken thing between them. Something that only they were privy to. And Dean liked it that way. He slept better when Cass is there. Which is something he hasn’t admitted out loud until recently. When the unspoken thing between them, the thing so volatile that neither of them wanted to tap into, suddenly became spoken.

_‘You asked… what about all of this is real? We are.’_

Cass shakes his head wryly, but his eyes are still filled with mirth. His head slowly gravitates toward Dean.

Their lips meet and their eyes shut in bliss. Dean’s hands make their way to Cass’ nape whilst Cass’ hands come up to cup Dean’s face, dragging him closer.

“Woah.” Dean says suddenly, his eyes darting back to Sam again. “Here?”

Cass shrugs, seeming put off by the sudden change of pace.

Dean notices and gives him an apologetic smile. “Hey Cass. It’s not – it’s not that I’m uncomfortable with him seeing. I just – ”

“It’s okay.” Cass says quietly.

“It’s not.” Dean returns, running a hand through his hair. “We’ll tell him. I promise. I’m just not ready for this to be real. When it’s real it can be taken.”

Cass strokes Dean’s hair. “I’m happy with what we have.” Cass promises. “We know that this is real and that is all that matters.”

Dean sighs contentedly, leaning into the touch “Should we head to my room or yours?” He wonders, mumbling the words into Cass neck.

“Well, last time we did it in your room.” Cass comments, seeming eager to just head anywhere at all. “Sam’s less likely to come banging down my door like he did last time.” he comments drily.

“I thought it was hilarious.” Dean says with a bright smile. “The way you just dived under my bed. Gave me a nice view of your ass.”

Dean grabs the lapels of the trench-coat and presses his lips to Cass’ once more before dragging him to his feet by his tie. The angel is pliant, moving into his grip easily. He stumbles slightly, on purpose just to push himself closer. Dean finds it endlessly endearing.

They make their way out of the room, laughing and crashing echo back.

Cass’ door slams.

Sam’s head shoots up his hair flying in all directions, gaping at the empty chairs and wondering how his life has some to this.

Could Dean be playing a trick on him? Sam listens to the noises drifting through the bunker. No, he decides, this is real – or Dean and Cass are _really_ committed to their roles in freaking him the hell out.

Sam’s plan was simple. Keep his heart rate and breathing steady and shallow and when Dean undoubtedly snuck up and try to draw on his face with a marker, Sam would jump up and scare the crap out of him. Instead, Dean had somehow managed to scare the crap out of Sam.


End file.
